User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Wrath of the Bloody Crow - Chapter 4: God Damn
God Damn is the fourth chapter of my twentieth fanfiction, “Wrath of the Bloody Crow”. I know what you’re thinking right now, but I have a reason for this. That older chapter was shit. I wasted an amazing chapter title on that horrible chapter, so I’d like to correct that mistake with this chapter. This chapter is going to be really God Damn good, and will live up to the badass title. When this chapter is finished, you’re going to want to say, well, “God Damn”. I hope you like this chapter. The ending is going to surprise you, maybe. Just like that older chapter, this chapter is pretty short. I said that Altair wasn’t going to be in this chapter, but I changed my mind. He briefly appears, but is still asleep. God Damn While at Zilpha’s house, Maria and Gehrman were eating dinner with her. Zilpha had made them both some vegetable soup. While she wasn’t in the room, Gehrman whispered to Maria. Gehrman: Her soup is really bad. Try not to show any disgust, please. Maria: Okay. Zilpha came back into the kitchen, and sat down at the table. She was happy, as she always was when Gehrman was around her. She picked up her spoon, and started eating her soup. She seemed to like it. Gehrman started eating his, and Maria could tell that he didn’t like it, but Zilpha couldn’t read Gehrman as well as Maria can. When she noticed that Maria wasn’t eating her soup, Zilpha was concerned. Zilpha: Are you not gonna eat it? Maria: I’m not very hungry. Zilpha: Can you at least try it? Maria: Okay. Maria picked up her spoon, and stared at the bowl of soup for 5 seconds. The broth was green, there were carrots in it, potatoes, tomatoes, and cabbage. Maria didn’t really like carrots that much, but she didn’t want to be rude, so she ate one spoonful of Zilpha’s soup. She thought that it tasted terrible. It was very cold, and had too many carrots in it. Maria was able to hide the look of disgust from her face, and looked in Zilpha’s general direction. Maria: It’s good. Zilpha: Really? Thank you. Maria: I’m not very hungry, though. Zilpha: You can come back for it when you get hungry, then. Maria: Alright. Maria leaned back in her chair, and crossed her legs. When she noticed the disapproving look on Zilpha’s face, she uncrossed her legs, and sat normally. Zilpha: Thank you. They all sat in silence for a few minutes. Zilpha continued eating rather quickly, while Gehrman was eating slowly, and Maria was looking down at the table. When Zilpha had finished her soup, she set her spoon down on the table, and looked at Maria. Zilpha: So, Maria. Do you have a special person? Maria: What do you mean? Zilpha: Do you have a boyfriend? Gehrman: Zilpha. Zilpha: What? Maria: Yes, I do. Zilpha: Well, who is he? Maria said nothing, and simply pointed towards the room that I was in. Zilpha: Oh. I see. Maria: Altair and I are very close. Zilpha: How long have you been together? Gehrman: Really? Zilpha: I’m trying to have a conversation here. Maria: We haven’t been together for very long. Less than ten days, I believe. About a week ago, he spent the night at my house for the first time. Two days after that, this whole thing started. Zilpha: How long have you known him? Gehrman was about to say something, but decided not to, and resumed eating his soup. Maria: 11 years. I was 19, and he was 16. Zilpha: You’re older than him? Interesting. Maria: I am. Altair is a handsome man, despite the tattoos on his face. That’s just weird. He has a lot of tattoos. Zilpha: I tried to make Gehrman get a tattoo once. He wouldn’t do it. Gehrman: I’m never going to do it. Maria: I need to get going. We’ll meet at the workshop tomorrow morning, okay, Gehrman? Gehrman: Sounds good. Maria got up, and went to the room where I was sleeping. She quietly opened the door, and walked over to the bed. She kneeled down next to the bed, and whispered to me as I slept. Maria: Everything’s going to be alright. I promise. She kissed me on the forehead, stood up, and left Zilpha’s house. She walked back to her house, and was about to unlock the door, but she was suddenly grabbed from behind. The person covered her mouth with his hand, and put a knife to her throat. He then whispered in her ear. Morrak: You’re coming with me, Maria. Morrak hit her upside the head with the hilt of his knife, knocking her out. He picked her up with both arms, and carried her away. Meanwhile, Ronan went to Gehrman’s workshop, and left a note for Gehrman. The following morning, Gehrman arrived at the workshop, and Maria wasn’t there. He was worried, and then noticed the note. He picked it up, and read it: “If you want to get Maria back, bring Altair to us. If you refuse, or try to find us, she dies. Do what we want, and she won’t be harmed. Morrak”. Gehrman: Oh no. Gehrman crumpled the note up, threw it away, and rushed out of the workshop. He was headed back to Zilpha’s house. Credits Thank you for reading “God Damn”. If you liked this chapter, I want you to say “God Damn” in the comments. The g in “God” has to be capitalized, and so does the d in “Damn”. Tell me what you think in the comments. The next two chapters will be out tomorrow. Have a good day. Category:Blog posts